The Disappearance Of Envy Ouroboros
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: AU. Envy was the first Vocaloid created by Dante. With the others surpassing him, Dante has decided it's time to delete Envy. Given one last concert, and day of life, Envy meets some a certain blonde Vocaloid. Unknowingly Ed falls for Envy, though they cannot be together. Will Envy be deleted, or can his career be saved by Ed? EdxEnvy Edward/Envy Ed/Envy EdwardxEnvy
1. Adding To The Trash Bin

Me: I love Vocaloid! ^^ so this was going  
to happen eventually!

I Don't Own FMA or Vocaloids!

I Don't Own The Song 'Madness of Duke Venomania' Either

* * *

Ouroboros Envy.

That was the first thing registered to me. The first thing I'll always remember. When Master, Dante gave me my life. I was the first to be created, and Master Dante always cherished me the most. After some time, she began making others too. She was slowly forgetting me. I knew she had made me for fun, and I couldn't sing, and perform as well as the others. Now Master Dante only cared about making profit. She even kept track of which certain ones make more money than others...

Lust.

Wrath.

Greed.

Sloth.

Pride.

Gluttony.

And at last, was me.

I looked to the brighter sides of things. I was a Vocaloid, singing is what I live for. The Master gave me a new song to rehearse for tonight's concert, and my whole world fell around me. Slowly opening the rest of the envelope to see what other songs I might have. I'm not happy with the selection, but I will not disobey my Master's requests...I am a loyal Vocaloid, until deleted. That is what I live by. With that thought on my mind, I get ready deciding to go with my original outfit. I wonder why Master made me look more of a girl, than a boy. I don't mind though. Without another thought I quickly start heading to backstage, and tell Dante I'm here. She however doesn't acknowledge me as always, and I go to sit on a empty chair.

"Unfortunately, their will be several other Vocaloids here. Hohenheim Of Light and his vocaloids will be here as-well. So I want you all to out-shine them!" Dante barks at us.

Everyone nods. Leaning my head back, I sigh heavily...those other vocaloids are going to surpass me, I can tell.

"Greed, Sloth, and...Envy, I want you three to perform the song roles you have in the 7 Deadly Sins Series. Alright, show's starting..."

Greed surprises me by choosing his first song to be, Madness of Duke Venomania. Which means I'll have to play the role as the childhood friend...I look enough like a girl for that. Anyway, the beat quickly kicks in, and Greed is now illuminated when he begins singing. Making him appear to be bathing in the spotlight, he does have tons fan-girls, which are now screaming their approval.

_"Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru."_

I can't help but feel nothing but a burning hatred for Greed now. He has everything I did, and doesn't have to worry.

_"Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru."_

Is this what jealousy feels like?

_"Kindan no akuma to no keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara."_

This is what I'm named for?

_"Boku wo mita subete no onna wa miryou sare ochite iku."_

Lust, and Sloth have joined Greed. Leaning their heads on his shoulders, and sing perfectly. Voices harmonizing beautifully...

_"Josei wo miryou suru chikara wo te ni ireta."_Sloth smiles happily.

_"Otoko wa hitori sumu yashiki no chikashitsu ni." _Lust seems to have got the crowd pumped.

_"Ki ni itta onna wo tsugitsugi to tsurekomi." _The youngest vocaloid sings with ease.

_"HAAREMU wo tsukuriageta." _Lust almost purred her line!

_"Doku wo himeta RIBIDOO no aji tsukisashita yaiba no kairaku. Chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku e to kawaru. Fuku wo nugisute dakiaeba genjitsu e wa mou nido to modorenai."_

I quickly make an entrance through the darkness, and calmly step beside the greedy vocaloid. I'm surprised that this crowd knows who I am, I hear my name being called several times.

_"Moyasareta mukashi no shouzouga sutesatta kako no boku. Dare shi mo ga azakeri waratta ano kao wa wasuretai."_

I look at him slightly, knowing what's to come next.

_"Katawara no kawaii onna wo dakiyosete KISU wo suru."_

His lips clash against mine, roughly kissing me. I smile into the kiss deviously when he starts singing again.

_"Kanojo wa sō katsute boku no koto baka ni shita osana najimi__." _He almost growls. I sharply pull away, to sing my own small line.

_"Aru hi wo sakai ni shite kunijuu no onna ga." _I sang briefly.

_"Itsu shika tsugitsugi to yuku e wo kuramaseta." _Huh? I didn't even notice Wrath enter.

_"Aru mono wa nyoubou aru mono wa musume wo ushinai tohou ni kureta."_I can't help but smile as I sing, it's been so long.

_"Ushinai tohō ni kureta."_Wrath almost laughed.

Once the song ends, Lust beings singing Two-Faces Lovers. That's a clear for me to just relax a bit. Oh, and the whole kiss was a stage thing, Master Dante didn't program me to feel love, or lust. The only thing that bugs me is, all these duets, I want to experience love so badly, and not sound like a robot when I sing, which is how I do. Walking backstage, I aimlessly bump into someone who I have been registered to recognize.

"Envy?"

"You're under registration, Hohenheim Of Light, correct?" I hate talking, I sound nonliving...

The aged man nods sheepishly, looking over my design. I'm an older model, and don't look realistic at all. My hair is poorly made into the most gross shade of green found...I was made that way, and I cannot do anything about it. My movements are mechanical like, so I'm an unattractive vocaloid...

"Yes...So how does Dante treat you?"

"Master is the very generous. I live to perform, until deleted."

"Hey Old Man, which song am I singing again?"

It's a teenaged boy, I instantly had liked his voice. Once he came into view, my had to force myself to look away from him. His design was so nice, handsome, attractive...those rich golden eyes...I'll never forget them.

"Ah Edward, you're doing a duet with one of Dante's vocaloids remember?"

Duet? This is entirely against my Master's wishes, but I must show that I can become a good singer too!

"I don't like them! Lust, and Greed both have ego's bigger than their career's! Wrath, and Sloth won't harmonize well with me!"

Hohenheim seemed displeased by this Edward was it?

"Well, what about Envy here?"

Those striking golden orbs turn to me, and I look back nervously at first, but challenge his gaze to my own.

"I've been meaning to get upgraded, if the others displease you maybe I can meet your standards."

Edward looks at me for a long hard time, but his expression finally gives.

"Alright, alright...Old Man, why don't you upgrade him?"

"Eh? Well I'm not entirely sure-"

No! I need the upgrade!

"I want to be at my full potential for tonight!...You see...this is my last concert before Master deletes me..."

Both of them seem shocked. I was too...but you know how Master Dante was. My only emotions are, pain, jealousy, hurt, admiration, sadness, and love for my creator. Dante never wanted to upgrade me...and I don't know why...

"I'll be the Vocaloid I was meant to be! If only just for one night...but still!"

Hohenheim Of Light nods slowly.

Unknowingly to Envy, one thought had been racing through his mind.

_Envy. You weren't meant to be like this...if only Dante hadn't been so stubborn...if only I fought for the rights to keep you as my Vocaloid...I'll remake you, the way you should've been..._

* * *

Me: Gah! What should Ed, and Envy sing together!  
I was thinking either, Magnet, Cendrillon, or Canterella  
PLEASE pick one of those songs and add it to a review PLEASE!  
Oh! ONE MORE THING!Do you guys want me to leave the  
songs they sing in Japanese,or put them in English? Which  
would you prefer? REVIEW! :)


	2. Magnet

Me: Update xD Yay!

I Don't Own FMA or Vocaloid!

* * *

For the first time, I'm actually resting. The darkness that's consuming me, it's such a foreign feeling. Actually sleeping like the others, I have no clue how long I've been out. Hohenheim made quick to my upgrade, and I sense he's finished.

"Envy Ouroboros has restarted...my condition...functional." I said in a voice that I couldn't recognize.

Instantly my hands darted to my throat. My voice, doesn't sound like it did before...I sound real. I can't believe it, I literally jump to my feet. Seeing Hohenheim Of Light smiling at me, that's strange, I've seen that look before. A Master, and creation connection. But this man isn't my Master."

"You and Edward are almost up, have you decided what to sing?"

"I'll talk with him about it." I said, glancing around the room.

Everything is so much more clearer, and colors are bursting with vibrant color.

"Why not take a look at your upgrade, Envy?" The blonde man said, pointing to the life-sized mirror he had just brought in.

My whole body structure had been altered, I actually looked like a real person! Like the others, I slowly sway my hips, watching as my hair followed easily. My hair now reached my mid-thigh. The clothes I've been wearing had changed too, everything was different. My dull purple eyes were now the most beautiful pools of amethyst. I felt a strange feeling, I felt like the luckiest Vocaloid alive. Happiness.

"W-what?" This was a dream, wasn't it?

"Envy, it's fifteen minutes before you, and Edward go on."

"Oh yeah! Um...I know exactly what song!" I announce with my new melancholy voice.

"Does Ed know how 'Magnet' goes?"

Why do I sound so sure? I wasn't programmed for self confidence, but now I don't really care about doubting myself. Besides I already know the song, it was Lust. and Greed's as they would put it. But they've never sang it for a concert. Not to mention, it didn't make much sense for them.

~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~

The patiently waiting crowd was now ecstatic when the band had started, with the appearance of a well-known Vocaloid, Edward Elric. With his eyes closed, Ed slowly opened them to see the newly upgraded Vocaloid for the first time, the blonde almost gulped nervously hearing the now angelic voice from the once mediocre singer.

_"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujo." _Envy shivered with how cold the room now felt.

Astonished at the new appearance, and tension between the two Vocaloids, the fans remained silent and awaited eagerly to hear what would be sung next.

_"Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa."_

_"Karamiau yubi hodoite, kuchibiru kara shita e to, yurusarenai koto naraba, naosara moeagaru no." _Two voices had now met, melting with each others in a beautiful way.

Envy nearly collapsed at the new feeling of having another Vocaloid making contact with him. The clashing of green, and gold seemed like they were created for this song.

_"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii. Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no."_

_"Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete "okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo." _Edward gave the crowd a smirk when he sang.

Envy felt weak hearing those words from the other man. Even if it was just a song. The song was about forbidden love. And this love was in every way forbidden.

_"Ayoikonda kokoro nara, kantan ni tokete yuku yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni."_

Approaching each other, finally staring at the other intently. Not caring if there was an audience anymore, if this was Envy's last night of existence, Ed wanted him to experience a pure emotion. The golden Vocaloid was now longing for the forbidden Vocaloid to feel the same way.

In such a short time of meeting, why did it feel as if they were in fact created for each other.

'Screw love at first sight.' Ed thought bitterly.

_"Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute, magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."_

_"Yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni "daijoubu" to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no."_Envy had no longer wished to face the other man, and looked straight into the crowd as if to express all his clustered emotions.

However Ed didn't take too kindly to being ignored, walking up behind the sin named Vocaloid, placing his hands around the waist of Envy, who in response seemed to lean into the embrace.

'Is he just doing this act for the song, or himself?' Another thought by Ed.

_"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii. Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no."_

_"Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau."_

Without any second thoughts, the golden Vocaloid had already drawn the other closer, his expression softening when Envy didn't tense. Almost eager to receive any touch from him.

_"Furete ite modorenakute ii sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."_

Ending off the song with Ed finally making his move, leaning in slowly.

It was a brief kiss.

Envy only broke away when from the corner of his eye, he spotted his Master shaking her head disapprovingly.

The emerald jaded Vocaloid, saw the lights had dimmed to a pitch black, perfect enough to allow his escape from the stage, and attempt to reason with his Master.

The lights flicked back on, and Ed now stood alone, with a new hatred burning inside him. Loathing the fact that Envy's cruel Master wished to delete him, however the amethyst eyed Vocaloid was loyal to the core. Questioning how Envy could want to please such a evil human.

Although their love was to be forbidden.


End file.
